Fanning the Flames
"Fanning the Flames" is the eleventh episode of the TV-series, Danny Phantom. Ember, a rock star ghost, uses her music to take over the world. To keep Danny Phantom from interfering with her plans, she puts a love spell on him so that Danny falls madly in love with Sam. Episode Recap Danny fights off a ghost named Klemper during his mission to map out the Ghost Zone, while Tucker and Sam watch from the Specter Speeder. Using the Fenton phones (which filters out ghost noises), the two keep in touch with Danny (although Tucker very much would prefer to listen to music with it while singing horribly off-key). Danny fights off Klemper, sending him to a frozen wasteland, and then reunites with his friends inside the Spector Speeder. Cold, Danny tries in vain to warm his hands, only for Sam to volunteer to warm his hands by holding them. The two blush before being interrupted by Tucker's bad singing, then they head back home. A new singer named Ember McLain is all the rage within the peers of Casper High, including Tucker. Only Danny and Sam seem to be unaffected by her music. Paulina walks in to lend an insult towards Sam's Fenton Phones to which Sam replies Danny gave them to her as a gift. This starts a small chain reaction of various students mistaking them as a couple, much to Danny and Sam's frustration. Later, Lancer makes note of the Northwestern 9 Standardized Test held in two days and seeing the overall grades marks any points towards his job, he gives the students the Cramtastic Mark 5, a study aid machine. When turning it on, Ember is seen on screen instead. Angered, Lancer takes out the CD only to further hear her song when Ember herself makes a live appearance with her band in front of Casper High. The students flock to her and with her guitar, she casts a spell on them to make them further worship her, even going as far as attacking the protesting Lancer. Danny figures out she is a ghost from that act and manages to save Lancer from being run over by his students before heading for Ember. Unfortunately she has already left, leaving Lancer to gain a personal vendetta with the popular diva. By next day, Paulina announces that Ember is giving away free concert tickets at the local music store. Tucker, being a fan despite her ghostly status, heads over to get his, but instead ends up tied and strapped to the Cramtastic Mark 5's study aid to "deprogram" him by Danny and Sam. The two leave to stop Ember whilst Danny theorizes his ghost powers prevent him from being affected by her music while Sam assumes it's due to her utter disdain for anything popular. Before they can leave though, Lancer catches the two and drags them away in desperation to get them to study, only for Danny to use his ghost powers to fly away from his hands. Danny flies Sam to their destination where various students cheer as Ember gives away tickets, including Danny's sister Jazz. Sam creates a distraction while Danny tries to get Ember inside the Fenton Thermos. Fighting on top of the roof, Danny finds out people chanting her name gives her strength. She plans to use this by hosting a live worldwide concert to put everyone under her spell, enslaving the human race. After tossing him to a giant cardboard picture of herself, Sam runs up to the roof and orders Ember to get away from Danny. Seeing this act of protection, Ember quickly uses her guitar to cast a love spell on both Danny and Sam to prevent their distraction on her plans. A big pink blast runs over both Sam and Danny, Sam screaming as she is blown away by the blast, holding onto the edge of the cardboard before she could fall. Ember leaves afterwards, leaving Sam to witness Danny turning around and facing her in a loving appreciation, him being affected by the spell. He goes further to Sam who's on top of the cardboard Ember that's slowly tipping over as he steps closer to her. The cardboard tips and Sam finally falls, only to be caught/saved by the SWAT team, sent in by Lancer who puts every student on house arrest. Danny and Jazz are taken home where their parents refuse to let them go to the midnight concert. This prevents little when Jazz and the other kids escape from their rooms to sneak into the concert. Danny, however, is in his room, thinking of nothing but Sam, who coincidentally sneaks in and tries to get Danny to stop Ember, but Danny is far too into her to fight. Sam then realizes the Fenton Phones is what caused her to be unaffected by Ember's music. Now suddenly remembering they left Tucker back in school, they managed to free him from his confinement. Having been exposed to the Cramtastic, Tucker randomly blurts out random useful facts for the Northwestern Standardized testing. He however seems more concerned on Danny's constant love for Sam to which Sam replies it's nothing but a love spell, even though a part of herself is very much enjoying it. With only 15 minutes 'till the concert, the trio heads over there where Tucker tries to kill the power, accidentally speaking into the microphone while doing so. Ember, overhearing this while getting ready sends security guards (Dash and Kwan) to seize them. With all three captured, Ember starts her worldwide concert. Danny refuses to leave Sam's side to fight Ember, so with nothing left to lose, she makes one desperate move by breaking Danny's heart via kissing Dash. With the spell broken and Danny heartbroken, he takes his anger out on Ember where the two of them fight on stage (Which the people thinks is part of the entertainment). With her name chanting all over the world, Ember grows far too powerful for Danny. Desperate, Danny orders Tucker to sing on stage to which he does. His horrible singing wears down Ember's spell over others, quickly reducing her strength, making her an easy target for his thermos. Everybody cheers regardless while Danny flies backstage where he and Sam embrace. By next day, Tucker's perfect grade brings everyone else's poor grades up to school average, so while he's let off from studying, the rest of the students unfortunately must make up for their grade loss. Elsewhere, Ember deals with an annoying Klemper back in the Ghost Zone. Allusions *'Title': The "Flames" in the title refer to Ember. As a whole though, "fanning the flames" means to arouse or ignite somebody's feelings for someone else. *When Danny tells Ember, "Do you take any requests? How about "''Beat It?" , he's referring to Michael Jackson's hit song.'' *At Ember's concert, the Crimson Chin is shown in the audience, alluding to The Fairly Oddparents, also created by Butch Hartman. Goofs * When Danny, Sam and Tucker come to Ember's midnight concert, they are intangible as they come up out of the ground. Looking closely, it's plain to see that neither Sam nor Tucker are touching Danny as this happens. Normally, Danny needs to be in contact with someone to make them intangible along with him. * Twice in this episode, Sam briefly has pupils: when she was gawking just before being hit by Ember's love spell, and when she threw Danny's hands down during their argument in his room. *When Danny and Sam phase through the wall of the music store, Danny's ghost glow is missing for a second. Category:episodes Category:Season One Episodes